


Corazón roto

by SilverYoohyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverYoohyeon/pseuds/SilverYoohyeon
Summary: Yongsun tiene que tomar una decisión que dictara el resto de su vida y no solo la de ella. ¿Puede alguien sobrevivir con un corazón roto?





	1. El gran día

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es el prólogo de un futuro fic sobre Dreamcatcher que tengo en mente. Iban a ser solo unas pocas lineas a modo de introducción pero unas pocas acabaron siendo tres capítulos por lo que decidí publicarlo a parte como un fic de Mamamoo independiente. 

Érase una vez en un reino muy lejano una princesa a punto de casarse. Su nombre era Yongsun y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Todo estaba listo para la boda. Los invitados esperaban en la catedral, la guardia real patrullaba por toda la ciudadela atentos a que nada perturbase el gran acontecimiento. Su vestido blanco se ceñía a su figura con elegancia y su hermoso cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros en delicados tirabuzones. Desgraciadamente, la expresión de desesperación en su rostro rompía esa imagen de perfección que toda novia tiene el día de su boda. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y bajo ellos unas ojeras marcadas mostraban el nulo descanso que la joven había tenido últimamente. Le costaba respirar, los sollozos y aquel maldito corsé apenas le dejaban tomar aire. Parecía que los muros de piedra fría de la estancia se cernían sobre ella. Se sentía atrapada. Sin salida. Condenada.

Se miró al espejo y fue consciente de su aspecto desmejorado. Trató de recomponerse. Intentó tomar control de su respiración agitada forzandose a respirar hondo. Ella no quería aquello. En el fondo, su corazón se estaba muriendo de pena. Sin embargo, se recordó a si misma que había sido ella la que había tomado esa decisión. No debía dejarse llevar por las dudas en el último momento. Debía ser fuerte.

La persona a la que amaba no la estaba esperando frente al altar. Cada fibra de su ser le pertenecía a alguien que ahora la odiaba. Ese pensamiento era suficiente para hacer que su corazón dejará de latir por un instante. Era como si su pecho estuviera lleno de escarcha. Aun así, lo único que quería en ese momento era tenerla delante de nuevo. No sabía cómo iba a seguir su vida sin poder contemplar aquella mirada risueña y soñadora que tanto amaba cada día. Levantó la vista intentando poner fin a las lágrimas. Si, la amaba, pero tristemente había algo por encima de todo, por encima de su propia felicidad incluso y eso era el amor por su pueblo. Estaba dispuesta a todo por el bienestar de su gente. Incluso si lo que tenía que soportar era ser el blanco del odio y la rabia de la que siempre sería el amor de su vida.

Su reino era pequeño en extensión pero lleno de vida. La población era superior incluso a otros reinos que les doblaban en espacio. Históricamente siempre había sido un lugar rico en recursos y en oportunidades, lo que había hecho de su reino uno de los más fructíferos y poderosos. Su relación con los demás reinos siempre fue amistosa y nunca hubo necesidad de entrar en conflictos por lo que sus habitantes siempre habían vivido contentos y a salvo, sin conocer la desgracia. Así había sido al menos hasta que la gran epidemia arrasó sus tierras. Una enfermedad desconocida había aparecido de la nada en la capital de su reino y se había extendido rápidamente llevándose incontables vidas. Para cuando los hechiceros del mundo lograron encontrar una solución al problema, más de la mitad de sus súbditos habían sido enterrados ya. Ricos, pobres, jóvenes, ancianos... Nadie había estado a salvo. Ni si quiera su querida hermana pequeña Hye Jin había sido diferente a los demás. Ese día la extrañaba más que nunca. Al menos estando ella podría haberle confiado sus penas y temores a alguien. A causa de la epidemia su reino se había convertido en un lugar vacío, enfermizo y pobre. En su momento había tenido que quedarse sentada viendo como su gente desaparecía poco a poco pero estaba decidida a traer de nuevo el bienestar a aquellos pocos que habían visto el infierno y habían sobrevivido para contarlo.

Aquel que la esperaba en el altar era uno de los príncipes del reino vecino. Allí era donde se había encontrado la cura a la enfermedad, gracias a esto ese lugar había conseguido grandes logros. No solo su pueblo se salvó sino que además tuvieron un beneficio económico y político. El príncipe Ho Seok era el segundo de los siete hijos que tenía el rey vecino. No era quien heredaría el reino de su padre pero casándose con ella se convertiría en el rey del suyo. Con aquel matrimonio se estrecharían los lazos entre ambos reinos, lo cual se traducía en más recursos y dinero a disposición de sus súbditos. Aquella boda era una mera transacción económica pero a Yongsun no le importaba que literalmente la estuvieran vendiendo. No era eso en absoluto lo que le quitaba el sueño. Tampoco le preocupaba con quién iba a compartir el resto de sus días. Por suerte conocía a su futuro esposo. No eran íntimos pero podía decirse que siempre habían sido amigos. El príncipe tenía una presencia imponente. A primera vista podía parecer intimidante ya que era alto y fuerte. Su cuerpo trabajado daba idea de lo buen luchador que era. No obstante, el joven era amable por naturaleza. No cabía duda de que sería un rey justo y dedicado. Al mismo tiempo la belleza de su rostro era delicada convirtiéndolo en el sueño de cualquier dama. Al menos de cualquiera cuyo corazón no tuviera ya dueño. No pudo evitar pensar en las últimas palabras que intercambio con la dueña del suyo.

 

 

-Byul... Hay algo que no te he contado...

La princesa había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguir pronunciar las palabras que guardaba en la punta de la lengua desde hacía meses. La joven a la que se dirigía estaba sentada en el suelo de piedra mirando la luna que brillaba en el cielo nocturno. La luz que entraba por el gran ventanal caía sobre ella iluminándola, dándole un halo misterioso. Su cabello rubio platino y su piel pálida resplandecían con un fulgor único. La chica siempre le había explicado que gran parte de su magia provenía de la luna. Viéndola así era imposible pensar lo contrario. Aquel haz de luz de luna era toda la iluminación en la estancia, el resto era penumbra y ahí era donde se resguardaba Yongsun. Dudaba que pudiera decirle a su amor todo aquello cara a cara. Ambas estaban en el estudio de la más joven. Era la hechicera del castillo y estaba al servicio de la corona. Prácticamente habían crecido juntas, ya que la chica había llegado allí como aprendiz cuando solo era una niña. Su maestro había fallecido años atrás dejándole su puesto. Gracias a esto, aquella habitación se había convertido en el refugio de ambas. Allí podían demostrarse su amor sin miedo a que alguien las descubriera. Al oír la voz de la princesa, la hechicera pestañeó un par de veces y luego buscó en la oscuridad con la mirada aún llena del místico brillo plateado de la luna. Dio con ella en menos de lo que dura un latido, fijando sus ojos en los suyos sin dudar. La chica supo que habría sido así aunque la sala hubiera estado repleta de personas.

-¿Qué? -Su voz sonó suave pero perdida y Yongsun entendió que no estaba contestándole sino pidiéndole repetir sus palabras. Siempre era así cuando la joven miraba a la luna, era como si estuviera lejos de allí. A veces la idea asustaba a la princesa ya que tenía la sensación de que cada vez iba a peor.

Yongsun estudió el rostro de la otra con detenimiento. Intentó grabar en su memoria esa imagen, esa mirada llena de amor antes de romperle el corazón.

-...Quería hablar de algo...

La otra simplemente se limitó a esperar sin entender la vacilación de su princesa.

-Sabes que el reino está hundido en la miseria... Y que todo apunta a que la cosa no mejorará en muchos años.

La tristeza hizo que su voz se quebrara. No sabía cómo decirle aquello. La hechicera notó las lágrimas asomando en los preciosos ojos castaños de la joven y se acercó más a ella. Sabía lo mucho que esta amaba a su pueblo por eso realmente pensó que esas lágrimas eran por ellos y no por ella.

-Eh... -le acarició la mejilla con todo el cariño del mundo. -Seguro que el rey encuentra la forma de que las cosas mejoren. No ganas nada preocupándote así.

Yongsun cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron libres por su cara, le dolía sentir el amor de la chica sabiendo que iba a traicionarla de aquella forma.

-Mi padre no puede hacer nada... -Tragó saliva intentando deshacerse del nudo en su garganta. -Pero yo sí.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La más joven miró de hito en hito el rostro que atesoraba en sus manos. Sus lágrimas la estaban asustando.

-Voy a casarme, Byul.

La chica se quedó atónita en cuanto esas palabras tomaron forma en su cabeza.

-¿Q-qué...?

Yongsun había fijado su mirada en algún punto del suelo mientras sus lágrimas seguían mojando los dedos de la muchacha. La cara de la hechicera se contrajo con una risa forzada, nada de aquello tenía sentido. Amaba a esa chica con todo su ser y ella le estaba diciendo algo así.

-Si es una broma no tiene gracia... -era lo que quería creer pero era obvio que la chica que tenía delante decía la verdad. Podía incluso sentir como temblaba.

-...Pero...- la angustia empezó a encoger el corazón de la joven. -No, no, no. Yo hablaré con el rey... Tal vez, si le hablamos de lo nuestro cambie de idea -vio negar con la cabeza a la princesa y su voz comenzó a sonar cada vez más desesperada. -Buscaré una solución. ¡Hare lo que sea! Tiene que haber algo que...

-Ya está decidido.

-Tu padre no puede hacerte esto. No es propio de él obligarte a algo así.

Yongsun reunió el valor para devolverle la mirada por fin. Ya no había marcha atrás, no podía dudar.

-Fui yo la que le pedí que organizase la boda.

Aquello fue como una bofetada. La joven se quedó helada por un momento incapaz de comprender. Por más que lo intentaba su cerebro no podía hallar el sentido de todo aquello y su corazón mucho menos.

-¡¿Por qué?! Y-yo te quiero y... ¡tú me quieres a mí! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

-Es mi deber. Mi hermana ya no está aquí... Ahora yo soy la única hija que tienen mis padres. Necesitamos ayuda y esta es la mejor forma de conseguirla.

La princesa no aguanto por más tiempo la mirada herida de la otra y deshizo el contacto entre las dos, alejándose unos pasos y dándole la espalda. Temía acabar cediendo a sus deseos de tirarse a los brazos de la chica y pedirle perdón. 

-...Pero, tú me amas... -volvió a repetir esas palabras pero está vez en voz muy baja y con incertidumbre. -O es que... Ya no es así...

Yongsun no contesto. No tenía palabras. En el fondo le dolió que la joven dudara tan fácilmente de sus sentimientos por ella pero por una vez dio gracias por su poco amor propio ya que le ponía las cosas más fáciles.

-Todo es por mi culpa. Si hubiera sabido curar esa maldita enfermedad nada de esto habría pasado.

A la princesa se le encogió el corazón. Había imaginado aquella conversación cientos de veces y conociendo tan bien a la chica como la conocía siempre supo que acabarían en ese punto. Había tomado una decisión. Había algo que tenía claro. Sabía que la hechicera no se rendiría fácilmente, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella. Era lo que temía. La magia de Moon Byul Yi tenía diferentes formas. Si bien siempre usaba sus hechizos para ayudar a su pueblo, la princesa sabía que gran parte de su talento era más oscuro de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista. Si no ponía fin con rotundidad a su relación sabía que la chica intentaría lo imposible para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Debía mentirle y hacerle creer que de verdad era eso lo que quería u otras personas podían sufrir las consecuencias. Quería creer que ese no iba a ser el caso pero si llegaba el momento prefería ser ella la que asumiera el riesgo.

-Tienes razón -esas palabras abandonaron su boca sin la más mínima emoción. -Si tan solo hubieras hecho tu trabajo toda esa gente seguiría viva. Es como si tú los hubieras dejado morir. No puedo seguir contigo, cada vez que te miro pienso en todos ellos. Necesito alejarme de ti.

Un silencio pesado siguió a la voz de la princesa. Los segundos se hicieron interminables. Ninguna era capaz de articular palabra, ambas sin poder creer que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. La peor pesadilla de la hechicera se acababa de hacer realidad. Siempre se había sentido culpable por no haber podido salvar ni a uno solo de sus vecinos, ni siquiera a Hye Jin a quien había querido cómo a una hermana. Se sentía un fraude, pero sobre todo se creía responsable del dolor que todo aquello le había causado a Yongsun. Noche tras noche había visto llorar a la muchacha por su gente y había intentado consolarla sin éxito durante años. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podría reparar su gran fallo. Nunca se había sentido merecedora del amor de la princesa, incluso siendo niñas. Si hubiera dependido de ella se habría quedado toda su vida viéndola en la distancia y suspirando por ella a escondidas. Yongsun no solo era la chica más bella que había visto nunca, era amable, considerada, responsable, divertida... En una palabra era perfecta. No era su título de princesa lo que la hacía especial o superior a ella. Simplemente era una persona buena, demasiado buena para ella. Sin embargo, por algún motivo Yongsun la había elegido y le había dado su amor haciéndola infinitamente feliz. No obstante, ella se lo había pagado fallándole de una forma horrible. Desde la epidemia no había pasado un día en el que no hubiera temido ese resultado, en sueños había visto cientos de veces como la princesa la despreciaba y le reprochaba lo ocurrido pero esa vez era real. Notaba sus lágrimas calientes en sus mejillas frías, el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos y un nudo imposible de tragar en la garganta. Aquello estaba pasando de verdad. Finalmente la hechicera consiguió poner voz a la idea que estaba destrozándola por dentro.

-¿Te has sentido así durante todo este tiempo?

-Si.

-¿Todo era mentira?

La joven no entendía porque había mantenido esa farsa durante tanto tiempo si no la amaba.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo. No quería que te sintieras más culpable aún de lo que ya te sentías, supongo que en el fondo me dabas pena. Pero ya no puedo más. Por eso le pedí a mi padre que buscara a un pretendiente, me da igual quién mientras me haga olvidarte.

Aquello hizo que una chispa de rabia se prendiera en el pecho de la chica.

-Prefieres estar con cual quiera antes que conmigo...

Entonces algo invisible inundó la habitación levantando el polvo de las estanterías y haciendo tintinear los numerosos recipientes de cristal llenos de ingredientes que había por todo el lugar. Yongsun trató de mantener en su sitio su cabello que había comenzado a enredarse en la corriente de aire que estaba revolucionando todo a su alrededor. Algunos libros comenzaron a caer de los estantes y se oyó el sonido del vidrio estallando. La joven terminó cerrando los ojos y se encogió temerosa pero al instante sintió unas manos agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró cara a cara con la hechicera cuya mirada ahora tenía un matiz plateado y era tan intensa que quemaba.

-Byul...

El pánico se abrió camino por su garganta haciendo que le temblase la voz.

Eso hizo por fin parpadear a la muchacha y aquel color extraño en sus iris desapareció.  El miedo de la princesa molestó a la otra.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacerte daño?

Yongsun no contestó pero su silencio fue más que suficiente. Era un tema del que nunca habían llegado a hablar pero a la princesa le preocupaba el extraño rumbo que había tomado la hechicera con su estudio desde la muerte de su maestro. No solo su magia era diferente, incluso su carácter se había enrarecido y a veces no sabía que esperar de ella.

-Ya veo que no quieres saber más de mí.

La chica dejó caer los brazos y apartó la mirada de la otra. El corazón le dolía como si lo tuviera lleno de agujas. La única persona a la que amaba en el mundo la estaba rechazando, incluso le temía. Ella era toda su familia, su única amiga... Lo era todo para ella y aquella noche la había perdido.

-Siendo así supongo que he de marcharme.

No sabía que sería de ella, su vida estaba en ese castillo y nunca pensó que tendría que irse de allí. Sin embargo, poco importaba ya eso.

-No, espera. No tienes porqué, este es tu hogar y tu trabajo.

Lo último que quería Yongsun era perjudicar aún más a su amada. Ya bastante horrible era lo que le estaba haciendo, no podía hacerle perder toda su vida de la noche a la mañana. Pero entonces le sorprendió una pequeña risa fría y cortante.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí viendo cómo te casas con otro? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Si quieres también puedo ser la dama de honor, seguro que en primera fila no me pierdo ningún detalle. O mejor aún, -soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación- cuando tengáis hijos puedo ser la niñera. Seguro que se me da bien limpiarles los mocos y besarles las rodillas cuando se hagan daño -hizo una pausa dramática mientras le volvía a lanzar una mirada llena de rabia. -Disculpa si no me agrada la idea.

La hechicera estaba enfadada con razón y Yongsun no sabía que más decir. La chica había esperado rabia por parte de la otra pero aquella frialdad la había impactado.

-Mañana mismo me iré de este lugar para siempre y no me volverás a ver más. Así podrás organizar tu boda sin preocupaciones -respiró hondo y con una dura mirada dio por terminada la conversación. -Vete de aquí, por favor.

La princesa salió de allí con rapidez, dejando salir por fin las lágrimas que tanto le había costado aguantar.


	2. Noche estrellada

Yongsun dormía plácidamente. El día había sido extremadamente agotador. La presentación de su hija recién nacida ante la corte había sido larga y soporífera pero por suerte la alegría de tenerla en brazos había sido más que suficiente para sobrellevar esas horas. Cada gesto y sonrisa de la pequeña hacía que su corazón latiera con orgullo. Estaba tan cansada que en cuanto posó su cabeza sobre la almohada cayó rendida. Sin embargo, unos pequeños balbuceos la sacaron de su sueño en mitad de la noche. Sintió una corriente de aire frío, seguramente eso mismo era lo que había despertado a la niña. Se estiró con pereza bajo las sábanas y se frotó los ojos intentando despejarse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Los pequeños ruiditos que hacia su hija no provenían de la cuna donde dormía, justo al lado de su cama, sino que llegaban desde fondo de la gran habitación. Pensó que su marido se habría despertado antes que ella y estaría tratando de hacer dormir de nuevo a la niña. Algo más tranquila, se acomodó de nuevo entre las sábanas y trató de volver a dormir pero entonces notó el cuerpo de su marido junto a ella. Sintió vértigo en el estómago y alarmada se levantó como un resorte. Trató de fijar la mirada en la oscuridad del dormitorio y lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Moon Byul Yi estaba allí, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par. Hacía años que no la veía pero parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ella. La única diferencia era que su cabello se había vuelto completamente gris aunque bajo la luz de la luna parecía plateado. Sin embargo, la princesa no reparó en nada de esto ya que lo único que veía era que su hija estaba en los brazos de la hechicera, peligrosamente cerca del vacío al otro lado de la ventana. Sin perderlas de vista, extendió el brazo hasta el príncipe intentando despertarlo pero sin resultado. Entonces esa voz que solo había vuelto a oír en sueños desde hacía tanto tiempo llegó hasta ella.

-No se despertará hasta mañana.

Desvío la mirada un instante hacia su marido preocupada por lo que le pudiera haber hecho la magia de la hechicera.

-Tranquila, lo único que va a pasarle es un dolor de cabeza terrible en cuanto abra los ojos.

Yongsun se levantó con lentitud de la cama y se acercó a la ventana donde la otra se sentaba aparentemente sin preocupaciones. Seguramente sus poderes podrían salvarla sin problemas de una caída desde esa altura, igual que la habían ayudado a llegar hasta allí. Pero desde luego su hija moriría al instante. El corazón de la princesa latía a mil por hora. Verla de nuevo hizo que sus sentimientos por ella volvieran a flote pero el pánico que sentía al no saber sus intenciones le oprimía el pecho. La mujer acunaba al bebé con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si la situación fuese de lo más normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Yongsun estaba tan asustada que le costó pronunciar cada palabra. Fue entonces cuando la hechicera levantó la vista de la pequeña por primera vez y sus miradas se encontraron por fin. Algo dentro de la princesa se rompió al darse cuenta de que esos ojos habían perdido toda la luz que tuvieron en su día. Ahora eran fríos y opacos, era como mirar dentro de un pozo sin fondo.

-¿Eso es lo primero que me dices después de tanto tiempo? -Fingió un tono herido que contrastaba con la media sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. -¿Nada de "hola" o un "cómo te va"?

Negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía de nuevo la atención hacía la niña en sus brazos.

-Ya sé que dije que no volvería jamás pero cuando oí la noticia no pude evitarlo. Sentí la necesidad de verla.

La mujer observaba como la pequeña jugaba con sus dedos con una expresión indescifrable.

-Quería ver su carita... -Dejo que la frase se desvaneciera en el aire frío de la noche mientras parecía perderse en sus pensamientos.

Yongsun tragó saliva y extendió la mano hacia ellas con cuidado. Temía que algún movimiento brusco pusiera en peligro a su hija.

-Por favor, dámela -había súplica en su mirada pero también decisión. No iba a dejar que hiciera daño a su niña.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué? He venido a conocerla.

Su tono distendido al hablar chocaba contra el pánico de la princesa. La calma de su voz y sus gestos pausados, no obstante, eran cuanto menos inquietantes.

-Es preciosa -hizo una pausa mientras presionaba con cuidado su pequeña naricita provocando una risita en la bebé. -Aunque eso era inevitable siendo tu hija.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Esa misma pregunta la había carcomido por dentro durante esos años. Había tratado de encontrarla muchas veces pero nunca había dado con ella. Había sido duro no saber si estaba bien o que había sido de ella.

-De aquí para allá. He estado buscando algo.

-¿El qué?

-Una cura -la hechicera vio la confusión en el rostro de la otra y decidió explicarse. -Para mi corazón roto... -Respiró hondo y soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, como si realmente estuviera sufriendo. -Duele tanto...

La culpa que vio brillar en los ojos de Yongsun le arrancó una risa amarga.

-No hace falta que finjas que te doy pena. Al final logré encontrarla pero más que una cura es... una solución al problema. Aunque aún no lo he intentado. Me llegó la noticia de que los príncipes iban a tener un hijo y decidí esperar a verlo con mis propios ojos antes de nada. No quería arriesgarme a perdérmelo.

Eso último hizo que la princesa frunciera el ceño. Algo en esas palabras sonaba mal.

-¿Por qué razón no podrías haber venido después de hacerlo?

Yongsun comenzó a temer que la hechicera tuviera en mente algo peligroso.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio entre ellas. El único sonido en la habitación era la suave risa de la niña que parecía estar encantada en brazos de la mujer, ajena a la tensión que había a su alrededor.

-Tengo que reconocer que en el fondo tenía la tonta esperanza de que le pusieras mi nombre. Vaya decepción. Aunque Yoohyeon no está mal, es bonito. Seguro que con ese nombre crece siendo una niña muy dulce.

Acercó más la cara a la pequeña para verla mejor bajo la luz de la luna.

-Creo que se convertirá en una mujer hermosa, no tanto como tú pero... Seguro que tendrás trabajo con tanto pretendiente. Yo que tú procuraba estar atenta por las noches, -soltó una risa por lo bajo- no te la robe alguna jovencita con las hormonas revueltas.

Siguió mirándola manteniendo la sonrisa pero poco a poco se fue tornando más triste hasta que se borró de su cara.

 -Si te soy sincera no sabía que esperar al venir -paseó la mirada por el gran dormitorio terminando en la cama donde dormía el hombre que tenía todo lo que debería haber sido suyo. -Cuando estábamos juntas me gustaba imaginar cómo sería esto, -volvió su atención de nuevo a la pequeña y estrecho un poco más su abrazo al verla soltar un bostezo- cómo sería ella. Como sería hacerte así de feliz.

Ambas volvieron a compartir una mirada pero esta vez las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero tú no me diste la oportunidad. Me borraste de tu vida sin más... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Dime. Yo he intentado olvidarte de todas las formas posibles y nada ha funcionado. Mi corazón no ha dejado de sufrir ni un solo día. Me vendría bien saber cómo lo lograste.

La princesa no le dio una respuesta, solo lloró con más ganas.

-Debes odiarme, sin duda. Es la única explicación posible -se río con amargura. -Tenía la esperanza de poner fin a este dolor viniendo aquí. Pensaba que tal vez al verla a ella podría aceptarlo. Quería creer que si algo tan bueno había salido de toda esta tristeza al menos no habría sufrido en vano.  Que encontraría algo de paz. Pero...

El rostro de la hechicera se contrajo lleno de rabia aunque eso no impidió que siguiera llorando. Algunas lágrimas tibias habían caído sobre la bebé pero esta había vuelto a dormir profundamente y no se dio cuenta.

-Cuando la miro lo único en lo que pienso es que no es mi hija. Es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca... y no puedo decir que es mía...

De repente un gesto de dolor recorrió su cara acompañado de un quejido que trató de silenciar cerrando sus labios con fuerza. Se volvió a llevar la mano al corazón pero esta vez sus dedos se retorcieron en sus ropas con desesperación. Se tambaleó peligrosamente y el corazón de Yongsun dejó de latir.

-¡Byul!

Por fortuna la hechicera fue capaz de recobrar el equilibrio a tiempo, evitando que ella y la niña cayeran al vacío. Sin dudarlo, la princesa recuperó a su hija de los brazos de la otra mujer y esta no se opuso esta vez. La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y por fin pudo respirar de nuevo. Se alejó unos pasos mientras veía como la otra se ponía de pie con esfuerzo. Esta necesitó apoyar la espalda en la pared y se encogió sobre si misma. Parecía estar sufriendo un dolor terrible. Yongsun la miró sorprendida. Había pensado que el dolor del que hablaba era emocional pero aquello la asustó de verdad.

-¿Qué te pasa? -había auténtica preocupación en sus palabras pero la hechicera no pudo notarlo.

-Te lo he dicho... -le costaba hablar, parecía que el dolor empeoraba con cada palabra. -Rompiste mi corazón. No era una forma de hablar, Yongsun...

La princesa solo pudo ver cómo la otra intentaba recobrar la compostura sin saber que hacer o qué decir.

-No puedo soportarlo más... No me queda otra opción -se esforzó por mantenerle la mirada a Yongsun. -No sé qué será de mi después de esto pero... Quiero que sepas que eres la única persona a la que he amado de verdad. Siento haberte decepcionado tanto.

La agonía en los ojos de la hechicera mataba por dentro a la princesa. Yongsun estuvo a punto de confesarle que seguía amándola pero no tuvo tiempo. En un parpadeo Moon Byul Yi desapareció sin dejar rastro. Tardó unos segundos en aceptar que la hechicera se había ido, seguramente para siempre. Aquellas palabras de despedida habían sonado siniestras y la culpa y el arrepentimiento se arremolinó en el interior de la princesa quien no pudo detener sus sollozos desesperados. Sus piernas cedieron bajo su peso y acabo de rodillas acunando a su hija contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza. Ese fue su único consuelo. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia la luna llena que había en el cielo estrellado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el amor de su vida no estuviera a punto de hacer una locura.

 

 

 

La brisa marina llenaba sus pulmones. Caminaba hacia la orilla del mar sintiendo la arena fría entre sus dedos. Las olas llegaban con fuerza, esa noche el mar estaba revuelto. La luna llena hacia que la superficie del agua brillase en mitad de la oscuridad. Estaba sola. Seguramente no había ni un solo alma en kilómetros a la redonda. El agua comenzó a mojar sus pies y entonces detuvo sus pasos. Sentía el viento helado del invierno en sus mejillas húmedas. Dolía demasiado. Su corazón enfermo palpitaba como si estuviera lleno de ponzoña. Nunca le había dolido tanto como esa noche. Se rio de si misma. Había creído ser lo suficientemente decente como para saber perdonar y aceptar como eran ahora las cosas. Que podía seguir adelante a base de buenas intenciones. Pero a la hora de la verdad lo único que había hallado en su interior había sido envidia, rencor y rabia. Todo eso la consumía por dentro. Estaba claro que no tenía remedio. Intentó dejar de llorar. El hechizo que estaba a punto de hacer era demasiado delicado como para intentarlo con los nervios a flor de piel. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que su respiración volvió a ser tranquila. El dolor seguía ahí pero al menos ahora tenía el control de su propio cuerpo. Comenzó a pronunciar las palabras que llevaba meses memorizando. Sintió su poder recorriendo su cuerpo y buscando ser liberado. Los reflejos sobre el agua se volvieron más intensos hasta el punto en el que la hechicera estaba rodeada de luz plateada. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, sentía como si fuera una muñeca en mitad de un torbellino sin embargo, sus pies no se habían despegado del suelo. Cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse en pie, estaba tan mareada que sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento pero de repente todo quedó en calma. Abrió los ojos con temor pensando que todo seguiría dándole vueltas pero se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto con tanta nitidez como entonces. Era como si estuviera en el ojo de un huracán, como si todo a su alrededor fuera caos y ella fuera la única que tuviera claridad. Supo que estaba lista. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entonces hundió la mano en su pecho atravesando piel, carne y hueso. Dolió pero no más de lo que había estado sufriendo hasta el momento. Cerró los dedos alrededor de su corazón y sintió como palpitaba sin descanso. Con un último esfuerzo tiró de él con un gesto decidido y en un instante lo tenía ante sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo pero logró mantenerse consciente. La sangre salía despedida a borbotones, el órgano parecía no rendirse y siguió bombeando en su mano cada vez con menos fuerza. Antes de que dejara de hacerlo comenzó a murmurar palabras mágicas de nuevo y poco a poco el corazón pareció petrificarse hasta adquirir la consistencia de una gema. Aun así podía verse algo moviéndose en su interior, trazas negras y carmesí se retorcían dentro de la piedra preciosa de forma antinatural como si estuviera viva. Mientras tanto el agujero en su pecho se había ido cerrando gracias a su magia. Sintió un alivio instantáneo en cuanto el corazón abandonó su cuerpo. Por un momento se quedó muda, sorprendida ya que no recordaba cómo era vivir sin dolor. Solo había calma en su interior. Todo lo que la había atormentado durante esos años ahora parecían nimiedades. Se obligó a pensar en Yongsun para comprobar que había funcionado del todo. Todos sus recuerdos seguían en su sitio pero no sintió nada. Mientras tanto los colores cambiantes de su corazón petrificado se tornaron más oscuros hasta el punto en el que por un momento se volvió totalmente negro. Miró a la luna sintiéndose una persona nueva. Su magia mantendría su cuerpo con vida, ya no necesitaba aquel cúmulo de sufrimiento que ahora descansaba en su mano. Estuvo tentada de lanzarlo al mar o hacerlo añicos hasta volverlo polvo pero otra idea tomo forma en su mente. Al fin y al cabo ese corazón seguía siendo parte de ella, lo guardaría con un propósito.

Solo debía esperar unos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el siguiente capítulo llegaremos al final.


	3. El peor regalo de cumpleaños

La reina miraba con cariño el reflejo de su hija en el espejo. Ambas estaban frente al tocador de la muchacha preparándola para el baile de esa noche. La madre cepillaba con cuidado los mechones rubios de su hija sin poder evitar sentir nostalgia. Aquella noche era especial. El baile era en honor a la joven ya que iba a ser su cumpleaños. Contempló su rostro preguntándose en qué momento su niña querida se había convertido en esa joven preciosa. Los años habían pasado en un visto y no visto.

-Madre, no tienes por qué hacer esto -la chica rio intentando recuperar el peine. -Se hacerlo yo sola.

-Al menos dame el gusto hoy.

La mujer hizo oídos sordos y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Le entristecía haber perdido algunas de esas costumbres conforme su hija fue creciendo pero era algo inevitable. Sin embargo, al mirarla solo podía sentir orgullo. Ya era prácticamente una mujer. Su belleza era increíble pero de lo que más se enorgullecía la reina era del buen corazón que tenía. Era amable, generosa y compasiva. Por un momento unas palabras del pasado se colaron en sus pensamientos. La noche en la que vio por última vez a Moon Byul Yi le dijo algo parecido respecto a su hija. Se preguntó si la hechicera había sabido desde el principio la clase de persona en la que se convertiría la joven gracias a su magia.

-¿Estás bien? -la chica vio que los ojos de su madre se humedecían por un instante.

-Sí, es solo que... Me da pena ver que mi niñita ya es toda una mujer.

Sonrió tratando de ocultar la repentina tristeza que sintió al pensar en su amor del pasado. Era cierto que no había vuelto a verla pero si había sabido de ella. Moon Byul Yi o como se la conocía ahora, la bruja Moonbyul. Todos en el reino habían oído ese nombre y sabían que significaba problemas. Su magia oscura había causado más de un desastre en sus tierras y sabían que debían temerla. Nadie conocía su paradero exacto y sus poderes habían hecho imposible atraparla. Yongsun no quiso regalarle ni un solo pensamiento más a la hechicera y se esforzó por centrarse en el presente. Rodeó a la joven con sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

-¿Seguro? -Yoohyeon se preocupó por un instante. Desde niña entendió que su madre guardaba mucha tristeza en su interior, siempre intentaba esconderla pero a veces acababa saliendo a la luz como en ese momento. La joven había vivido decidida a aliviar esa pena que la mujer llevaba consigo haciendo siempre todo lo que estuviera en su mano para animarla. Le devolvió el abrazo y ambas permanecieron así unos segundos.

-Si no estás de humor siempre podemos posponer el baile...  o cancelarlo.

Yoohyeon dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que iba a recibir.

-Buen intento, señorita.

La princesa odiaba ese tipo de eventos. Se ponía nerviosa cada vez que tenía que hablar en público. Además no se le daba bien relacionarse con el tipo de gente que iba a esas fiestas. Todos eran extremadamente superficiales y falsos. Cada palabra que se decía iba con segundas intenciones y Yoohyeon no aguantaba ese tipo de comportamientos por lo que siempre acababa incómoda o molesta.

-Es tu día y vamos a celebrarlo como mereces.

-Disfrutaría mucho más con una simple cena.

-Eso ya lo hacemos todos los días, cariño -le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. -Además, si vas al baile tal vez conozcas a alguna chica interesante.

La reina le guiñó un ojo a su hija. Automáticamente las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de color y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. Nunca había hablado de esos temas con su madre.

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

-Me lo dijo una bruja cuando aún eras un bebé.

La reina no pudo evitar la suave risa que salió de sus labios, la cara de su hija no tenía precio en esos momentos. Era una mezcla entre emoción, miedo y sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

Yongsun no quería volver a ponerse triste por lo que desvío la conversación.

-No hija. Simplemente es que eres un libro abierto. Cada vez que ves una chica mínimamente guapa pones la misma cara de estar en las nubes.

-Um...

A esas alturas el rubor de la princesa llegaba hasta sus orejas. Yongsun volvió a besar a su hija una vez más pensando que por muchos años que pasasen nunca dejaría de ser así de adorable.

-Vamos. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Ya verás, vas a estar tan guapa que todas las chicas de la fiesta querrán besarte.

La joven se tapó la cara con las manos muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Por favor, no digas esas cosas!

 

 

 

La fiesta consistía en un gran baile en el salón real hasta las doce de la noche, entonces habría un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales marcando el comienzo del día de la princesa y después todos los invitados tendrían la oportunidad de felicitar y dar sus regalos a la joven. Aún no eran ni las once y Yoohyeon ya no sabía qué hacer. Le encantaba bailar pero todos allí la invitaban a hacerlo únicamente para poder tener unos pocos minutos de conversación, cosa que no le molestaría si no fuera porque todos querían algo de ella.

Miró alrededor en busca de algo interesante que hacer y vio que sus padres estaban en un rincón hablando y riendo. Pensó por un momento en ellos y la suerte que tenía de ser su hija. Toda la gente que estaba allí venía de familias importantes. Sabía lo difícil y a veces triste que podía llegar a ser formar parte de esa elite. Odiaba esas fiestas precisamente por eso. Muchas veces veía como los que se acercaban a ella por interés lo hacían forzados por sus familias o su estatus. Todo era falso pero lo peor es que casi nadie quería aquello y aun así se obligaban unos a otros a mantener esa farsa que solo traía amargura. Sus padres sin embargo, le daban algo de esperanza. Yoohyeon era inteligente y desde muy joven entendió que sus padres no se amaban pero aun así eran muy buenos amigos. Si el reino había recuperado su esplendor del pasado había sido gracias al entendimiento de ambos y la buena relación que tenían. No era tan maravilloso como el amor verdadero pero tener un compañero en el que confiar no sonaba mal tampoco. La mayoría de las personas que había es esa sala acabarían pasando toda su vida con alguien a quien no soportan. Al menos esperaba tener la suerte de sus padres. No es que no quisiera conocer el amor pero sabía que sería difícil siendo quien era. En el palacio no había gente de su edad y casi nunca salía de allí. Su única alternativa eran esas fiestas y estaba claro que de allí tampoco sacaría nada bueno. Nadie se acercaba a hablar con Yoohyeon, se acercaban a hablar con la princesa heredera. Ese pensamiento le causo algo de tristeza. En esa sala llena de cientos de personas se sentía sola.

Se acercó a sus padres quienes la recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal va la noche? -El rey Ho Seok acarició con cuidado el cabello de la joven. Con una simple mirada a los ojos de su hija supo lo que estaba pensando y rio por lo bajo. -Yoo, creo que a veces piensas demasiado para alguien de tu edad. Simplemente baila, conoce gente... Si, la mayoría pueden ser un poco odiosos pero esa es la única forma de encontrar a los pocos que valgan la pena. Desde luego sola en un rincón no lo vas a pasar bien.

-Ya he bailado y ya he hablado con gente. ¿Puedo irme a mi habitación hasta que den las doce?

-Cariño, es tu fiesta -la reina le colocó la mano sobre el hombro y levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos ya que la joven la superaba en altura, en eso había salido a su padre. -Hay mucha gente que ha trabajado duro para que todo sea perfecto hoy. Por favor ten un poco de paciencia.

-Es que hay un tipo muy pesado del que llevo huyendo toda la noche y ya me estoy cansando.

Justo entonces oyeron como alguien se aclaraba la garganta a su lado, obviamente tratando de llamar la atención. Los tres se giraron en esa dirección y Yoohyeon no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro exasperado.

-Por fin doy con vos, princesa -un joven les sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia  hacia los reyes. Llevaba dos copas y acercó una a la mano de Yoohyeon. -Que oportuno que estén aquí, Majestades -miro al rey con seriedad antes de continuar. -¿Me concedería el honor de bailar con su hija?

La risa que salió del pecho del rey no pudo ser más sincera. Vio el desconcierto en la cara del pretendiente y trato de ser lo menos descortés posible.

-Disculpa, es que me ha parecido gracioso que pienses que yo pueda hacer que mi hija baile contigo. Nunca la obligaría a hacer algo sin pedirle opinión y aun así dudo mucho que en ese caso me obedeciera -el rey puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hija y la acercó a él protectoramente. -Esta chica puede llegar a ser toda una rebelde cuando quiere. Si es con ella con quién quieres bailar deberías buscar su permiso, no el mío.

El joven se recompuso enseguida y puso de nuevo su cerebro a trabajar ya que tenía la oportunidad de impresionar a los reyes.

-Lleváis razón, Majestad -bajo la mirada con dramatismo y se inclinó hacia la joven -Si os he ofendido os pido perdón, mi princesa.

Yoohyeon levantó una ceja al oír aquel "mi" posesivo que hizo odiar aun más a ese tipo tan pesado.

-Lo único que quiero esta noche es bailar con una joven hermosa. ¿Seríais tan amable de concederme mi deseo?

El chico no perdía aquella sonrisa creída que Yoohyeon estaba deseando borrar de un  golpe. Sin embargo, se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa mientras contestaba.

-Llevamos toda la noche hablando y por fin encuentro que tenemos algo en común.

Este se irguió con orgullo pensando que se había salido con la suya.

-No hay nada que me gustase más que estar bailando con alguna joven hermosa ahora mismo.

El pretendiente tardo unos segundos en entender pero cuando lo hizo su cara fue un poema. Los reyes tuvieron que esforzarse por no echarse a reír delante de él.

-Y-yo... Creo que será mejor que me retire.

El chico se esfumó en un visto y no visto y Yoohyeon respiró con alivio.

-Bien hecho, -el rey le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hija mientras luchaba con sus ganas de reír.

-Pobre, no me gustaría ser él ahora mismo... -Yongsun se compadeció del joven que había hecho el ridículo, al menos solo habían sido ellos los que habían contemplado el desplante.

-Se lo merece. Lleva toda la noche ganándoselo a pulso.

-Bueno, no creo que vuelva a molestarte así que ya no hay necesidad de dejar la fiesta.

La observación de la reina era indiscutible y Yoohyeon supo que ya no tenía excusa.

-A veces os odio -la princesa refunfuñó esas palabras.

Yongsun sin embargo sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su hija cubriéndola de besos.

-Eso es mentira.

La joven trató de escapar de los brazos de su madre con algo de vergüenza.

-Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

La reina cedió al final pero cuando lo hizo los tres llevaban una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

-Vamos, ve a encontrar una joven hermosa con la que bailar. Aún tienes tiempo hasta las doce.

Yoohyeon sintió calor en las mejillas de repente y solo asintió. Al separarse de sus padres sintió nervios en el estómago. En el fondo la idea de pedirle a una chica bailar hacía que le temblaran las rodillas.

 

 

Todos los invitados quedaron maravillados con el espectáculo de pirotecnia. No era algo que se viera todos los días. Al terminar todos regresaron de los jardines listos para el momento más importante de la noche. La princesa ocupo su puesto en el centro del gran salón y los asistentes comenzaron a formar una fila para felicitarla y darle sus buenos deseos. Los regalos comenzaron a acumularse junto a la joven que aceptaba cada cumplido y presente con educación y gratitud. Todo estaba siendo de lo más normal hasta que alguien captó la atención de la princesa. Una de las personas que esperaba su turno iba cubierta con una capucha. Le pareció algo extraño ya que todos allí trataban de lucir lo mejor posible. Finalmente esa persona acabo frente a ella. Yoohyeon espero a que se presentara pero lo único que hizo fue descubrirse, mostrando su cabello gris perla. La princesa se perdió en la mirada penetrante de la desconocida y ninguna dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-Vaya, habéis crecido muchísimo, princesa. Aunque parece que me equivoqué, sois más hermosa que vuestra madre -la mujer observaba con detenimiento las facciones de Yoohyeon.

La otra desconcertada por el comentario tardó en contestar.

-¿Nos conocemos?

La joven trató de recordar si había visto a esa mujer con anterioridad pero no sabía quién era.

-Si. Aunque es normal que no me recordéis, nos conocimos cuando aún erais un bebé -acompaño aquello con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

El corazón de Yoohyeon latía con fuerza sin saber la razón. El rostro de la desconocida era hermoso pero esta desprendía una frialdad que la intimidaba. Sentía que esa mujer podía ver a través de ella.

-No me ha dicho su nombre.

-Soy una vieja amiga de la reina... Aunque dudo mucho que os haya hablado de mí.

La princesa se dio cuenta de que había tratado de evitar decirle su nombre pero lo dejo pasar. Entonces vio que buscaba bajo su capa y sacaba un pequeño cofre de plata que ofreció a la joven. Esta sin embargo no se atrevió a aceptarlo. Algo en todo aquello le daba mala espina. La desconocida volvió a sonreír, encontraba la cautela de Yoohyeon graciosa pero también prometedora.

-Es algo que quería que tuvierais, alteza. Lo he estado guardando para vos hasta que tuvierais la edad suficiente para llevarlo.

Abrió el cofre y la princesa miró en su interior con curiosidad. No supo con certeza lo que era. En un primer momento le pareció un rubí de gran tamaño, casi tan grande como un puño. Lo observó sorprendida pero entonces notó que algo se movía en su interior. Confundida volvió a mirar a la mujer que tenía una expresión seria.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un corazón humano.

La cara de Yoohyeon se llenó de disgusto y miedo.

-¿De quién...? 

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Estaba asustada. Había llevado razón al sospechar de aquella mujer extraña. Por su parte la otra desvío la mirada hacia donde estaba la reina y la joven la imitó. Nadie aparte de ella parecía haber notado que algo malo iba a ocurrir, todos charlaban y reían ajenos a la inquietante conversación que estaba manteniendo la princesa. Yongsun bebía de su copa relajada mientras hablaba con una amiga.

-Diría que mío pero siempre le ha pertenecido a otra persona -la mujer pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un momento pero acabó volviendo a mirar a la princesa. -Sin embargo, a partir de hoy será tuyo.

 

La reina sintió un escalofrío y de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo fuera de lo común y al llegar a donde estaba su hija se le paró el corazón. Incluso en la distancia sabía quién era la persona que estaba con ella. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que la había visto hacía casi veinte años. La asaltaron cientos de dudas al instante. Los sentimientos que le inspiraba la bruja habían cambiado con el paso de los años. Su amor seguía ahí pero congelado bajo una capa de fría desconfianza. En ese tiempo quien había sido el amor de su vida se había convertido en un gran peligro para su reino y eso la había herido profundamente. Ahora ese peligro estaba frente a su hija y se temió lo peor. Su asombro tuvo la culpa de que dejara caer la copa que estaba sosteniendo. Esta se estrelló contra el suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Todos a su alrededor se giraron hacia ella buscando el origen del sonido. Instintivamente Yoohyeon fue a hacer lo mismo pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban rígidos como la piedra y ni siquiera era capaz de girar la cabeza. El pánico se apoderó de ella pero no pudo ni gritar para pedir ayuda. Solo podía ver la mirada vacía de aquella mujer, la cual poco a poco fue adquiriendo un matiz metálico. La bruja no quiso esperar más y decidió actuar antes de que alguien intentara detenerla. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Yoohyeon nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso en su vida. Su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa y estaba segura de que la única razón por la que seguía en pie era esa fuerza invisible que le impedía moverse.

-¡NO! –La voz desgarrada de Yongsun resonó en todo el salón.

Todo el mundo comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho gritar a la reina y el pánico comenzó a correr entre los asistentes. La desconocida había atravesado el pecho de la joven princesa con su mano y la sangre empezaba a encharcarse en el suelo. Ante el horror de los presentes la mujer arrancó el corazón de la pobre muchacha. Lo estrujó y este comenzó a secarse hasta convertirse en polvo rojizo. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, incluso los guardias temían acercarse. El rey tomó la espada de uno de ellos y trató de correr hasta su hija con lágrimas en los ojos pero un fuerte viento se levantó de repente alrededor de las dos haciendo que nadie pudiera impedir lo que estaba pasando. La bruja sacó el corazón que había traído en el cofre de plata y lo colocó en el hueco que había quedado en el cuerpo de la princesa. En un visto y no visto la gran herida comenzó a cerrarse y la joven cayó por fin al suelo desmayada. La mujer se inclinó sobre ella para comprobar que el hechizo había salido como debía. Seguía con vida ya que respiraba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien más intentaba llegar hasta allí. Yongsun luchaba contra el fuerte viento con todo su ser, la bruja se apiadó de ella y la dejó acercarse. La reina cayó de rodillas junto a su hija, llamándola entre sollozos. Yoohyeon estaba cubierta de sangre e incluso su vestido se había roto pero sin embargo, no quedaba ni una sola marca en su cuerpo del violento ataque. La mujer lo comprobó palpando la piel de la joven sin entender lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

-Tranquila, sigue con vida.

Yongsun levantó la mirada llena de ira por fin hacia la bruja.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

-Le he regalado mi corazón. Puede que no sea mi hija pero ahora también tendrá parte de mí en ella. ¿No es romántico?

La reina no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo, con… nosotras –esa palabra apenas fue un susurro. -¿Por qué haces esto?–su voz sonaba dolida pero sobre todo confundida.

-Ese corazón siempre fue tuyo. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es responsabilizarte de todo ese dolor. De esta forma sé que te encargaras de cuidarlo bien.

Las lágrimas de la reina se multiplicaron. Miró a su hija con pena y la estrechó como pudo en sus brazos, la culpa la corroía por dentro.

-Por favor… Haré lo que quieras pero revierte el hechizo.

En otros tiempos aquel rostro lleno de súplica y tristeza hubiera hecho que Moonbyul moviese montañas pero aquello acabó la noche de invierno en la que se desprendió de su corazón.

-Ya es tarde para eso.

La bruja contemplo a madre e hija por un momento incapaz de sentir nada. No tenía caso alargar más aquel encuentro.

-Byul… por favor…

-Adiós Yongsun, esta vez para siempre.

La mujer desapareció al instante. La única prueba de que había estado allí era el desastre que había dejado atrás.

-¡BYUL! –El grito de la reina llegó a todos los presentes ya que el viento se detuvo en cuanto la bruja se esfumó. El dolor y la ira en su voz hicieron que todos se estremecieran.

 

 

Yongsun luchaba para que sus parpados no se cerraran. Llevaba dos días prácticamente sin dormir, sentada junto a la cama de su hija. La muchacha no había despertado desde el ataque de Moonbyul. Sin darse cuenta la reina comenzó a caer en el sueño sin remedio pero entonces unos lamentos la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Se acercó a la cama con preocupación. La joven parecía revolverse en sueños hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. La reina suspiró aliviada pero enseguida entendió que algo iba mal.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Yoohyeon?

La princesa ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de su madre porque sus sentidos estaban abrumados por el dolor que provenía de su pecho. Se encogió sobre si misma llorando y comenzó a soltar gritos ahogados. El miedo invadió a Yongsun por completo. Trató de buscar la mirada de la joven, le sujetó el rostro entre las manos limpiándole las lágrimas una y otra vez. La princesa consiguió enfocar por fin la vista en su madre.

-…Me duele… -Yoohyeon apenas podía hablar. -¿Qué me pasa…? Madre… ¿Quién era esa mujer?

La reina se echó a llorar sin poder controlarse.

-Lo siento tanto… Todo esto es por mi culpa pero te prometo que voy a arreglarlo. No descansare hasta que vuelvas a estar bien.

La mujer pidió ayuda a gritos. No podía separarse de su hija aunque lo único que pudiera hacer fuese sujetarle la mano. Los hechiceros del castillo llegaron con premura. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, en esos dos días habían intentado todo lo que se les había ocurrido para ayudar a la princesa y nada había cambiado. Esa magia era demasiado poderosa incluso para ellos que se suponían los mejores hechiceros del reino. Trataron de usar todos sus conjuros para mitigar ese dolor pero nada le hizo efecto, al final lo único que pudieron hacer fue devolverle el sueño. Al menos mientras la joven permaneciera dormida no sufriría.

 

Pasaron las semanas y los meses y ningún hechicero supo encontrar una solución. Con todo el pesar en sus corazones los reyes no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar que el destino de su hija no iba a cambiar pronto. Sin embargo mantenían la esperanza de que en algún momento apareciera alguien capaz de ayudar a la princesa. Los hechiceros del reino conjuraron una magia capaz de estancar a la joven en el tiempo. Ella dormiría sin envejecer ni un día mientras los reyes buscaban una forma de curar ese corazón roto que le habían impuesto a la fuerza. Desafortunadamente el hechizo era tan delicado que el más mínimo ruido podía romperlo por lo que tuvieron que recluir a la princesa en lo alto de una torre en mitad de la nada, lejos de todo el mundo.

Y allí aguardó sin saber si alguna vez llegaría a despertarse de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí la precuela. Siento el final amargo queridos moomoos pero necesitaba un villano para la siguiente parte. Esta la escribiré con el tiempo porque quiero centrarme en el otro fic con el que estoy ahora. Así que para que no os lo perdáis os recomiendo suscribirse para estar al tanto de mis publicaciones. Si os ha gustado la historia por favor dejad kudos <3 y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.


End file.
